


Generation Gap

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase
Summary: There are some things that most of the Avengers missed out on… and it can be pretty funny to the rest





	Generation Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Cause sometimes childhood memories mesh with things you love now and make stupid stories pop into your head as you’re trying to sleep *shrugs* ah well

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Steve and BUcky had been born in the past; they’d adapted incredibly well to technology, and although they didn’t understand most pop culture references the first time, they did endeavour to learn about them for the future. Natasha had never had a childhood, so a lot of pop culture went over her head. She didn’t generally see the point in learning about it either; it wasn’t necessary for anything she did after all. Bruce was similar; he knew a lot of the references, but didn’t really care to understand them. Tony, well Tony had a “privileged” childhood. Though he understood most modern pop culture, he’d missed a healthy dose of the mainstream. The twins had been with HYDRA for most of their lives and Thor didn’t even register most things. With all of this, certain members of the team managed to walk themselves into puns and jokes pretty easily, and for the rest of the team, these were the most precious moments.

Steve had gathered the team for a “team bonding” night again. Everyone grumbled about them, but generally understood that since the accords, it was important to understand each other. So although no one was excited about it, they all trudged out to the open field behind the compound for captur the flag. It was all running smoothly until Steve tried to get everyone’s attention.

“Are ya ready kids?” he called sarcastically, clearly ready to start and ready for everyone to quiet down.

“Aye aye captain,” Natasha snarked back with a salute. Bucky chuckled and mumbled something under his breath.

“I can’t hear you?” Steve prompted, looking at Bucky with his eyebrow raised.

Bucky saw the eyebrow, smirked and stepped right up into Steve’s face and shouted, “AYE AYE CAPTAIN!”

Both of the super-soldiers turned sharply when they heard a snort from behind them. Looking over their shoulders they found the source.

Y/N, Sam, Clint, Scott, and Peter were all trying and failing to hide giant grins. Peter broke first, collapsing on the ground, cackling loudly. Clint was doubled up with his hands on his knees, looking at Scott who was having trouble breathing. Sam and Y/N were standing off to the side, when Sam shot Y/N a grin and started to sing.

_ “Oh! Who lives in a compound in upstate New York?” _

_ “Captain America,” _ Y/N cheered in response.

_ “Star-spangled, and striped, and pious is he?” _

_ “Captain America,” _ Scott replied.

Then Y/N took over,

_ “If punching out Nazis is something you wish.” _

_ “Captain America”  _ Peter joined in.

_ “Then pick up your shield and throw it at this!” _

_ “Captain America” _ Clint cheered.

Then all 5 of them cheered, “ _ Captain America,Captain America, Captain Americaaaaa!”  _ and Peter whistled a little tune before they all fell into hysterics; rolling on the ground with tears in their eyes. 

The rest of the team was standing over their teammates with concern and utter confusion on their faces.

“What the fuck was that?” Bucky asked. He was extremely confused. He knew that the others had been making fun of Steve, which he would normally have joined in on, but he had NO CLUE what that song was.

Scott recovered first, and, catching Bucky’s question, he rolled to his feet and staggered over to him.

“It’s from a kids show. It’s a ridiculous show, but you have got to watch it.”

The team bonding day was then spent watching cartoons; “Fairly Odd Parents”, “Rugrats”, and yes, “Spongebob”. 

Steve did not find it as funny as all the others when he figured out where the song came from, but he smiled none the less.

 


End file.
